Many storage environments may implement data replication and/or other redundancy data access techniques for data loss protection and non-disruptive client access. For example, a first device, such as a storage server, may store data, such as files and/or directories, within first storage. The first device may perform a dump backup to back up the data into second storage (e.g., tape storage, a distributed storage environment such as cloud storage, or any other storage media). The dump backup may have multiple phases. During a backup data identification phase, data that is to be backed up is identified. During a metafile phase, one or more bitmaps are constructed based upon the data. The bitmaps may be locally stored within the first storage, and subsequently transferred to the second storage. During a directory transfer phase, directories are transferred from the first storage to a backup image within the second storage. During a file transfer phase, files are transferred from the first storage to the backup image.
Unfortunately, the dump backup may abort before completion for various reasons. Restarting the dump backup may be limited to merely restarting from a particular phase, which can result in redundant backup workflow because the dump backup cannot be restarted at a granularity of where the dump backup aborted (e.g., the restarted dump backup may transfer directories and/or files already transferred before the abort). Also, restartability of the dump backup may rely upon a file history being created. However, the file history may not be available.